1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fixing structure of a rod member for use in shower curtains that may utilize connecting member to fixing various types of rod members.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, a prior art fixing structure of a rod member for use in shower curtains comprises a holder 10 and a connecting member 11. The holder 10 includes tabs 101, 102 provided at two sides thereof respectively, for screwing with a bolt element 103. Between the tabs 101, 102 is arranged a receiving compartment including bores 104 formed at one side thereof for fixing bolt elements on the wall. The receiving compartment includes the connecting member 11 axially disposed therein and having a coupling tube 111 mounted at one side thereof, and the coupling tube 111 includes an axial bore 112 attached therein and a fixing cylinder 113 extendedly secured on the outer surface thereof for fitting a rod member 20, and includes a bolt element 114 for screwing with the rod member 20 arranged on the outer surface thereof. In assembly, the two holders 10, 10′ are fixed on the walls, and then the fitting cylinders 113, 113′ of the connecting members 11, 11′ are fitted into the two ends of the rod member 20, and by using the bolt element 114, a coupling tube 111′ of the connecting member 11′ is placed in the receiving compartment of the holder 10′, and by way of the holes of tabs 101′, 102′, a bolt element 103′ is screwed, such that one end of the rod member 20 is axially connected to the holder 10′, and then by way of the holes of the tabs 101, 102, a bolt element 103 is screwed, such that another end of the rod member 20 is axially connected to the holder 10, thus fixing the rod member 20. However, such a prior art fixing structure of a rod member for use in shower curtains still has the following defects:
1. If some errors occur between the relative positions of the holders 10, 10′ and the connecting members 11, 11′, it is difficult to fix the rod member 20 in the holder 10, 10′.
2. The shower curtain is hard to be pulled closely to the holder 10, 10′, thus leaving the gaps between the shower curtain and the walls.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.